lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Macedon Returns
Macedon Returns '''is a live action movie based on Macedon coming in 2017. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 6/10 * There is pretty minor innuendo when Knox and Olivia talk about Mason by Knox says, "The fan girls like him for his big balls." She replies, "And do not leave out his extremely large tape roll." * Olivia and Mason are seen in bed, implying that she had sex with him a bit because of being drunk. * Heath Psycho uses innuendo for jokes, including phrases such as "Never rub another man's Richard". * While arguing with Mason, Olivia says, "I had sex '''with you!" * Knox tells Olivia that if she wants to take a photo of him naked that she will, "not be able to get the super long stuff in the whole shot." * Paintings of naked men with genitalia are seen in the background of scenes. '''Violence & Gore 9/10 * John F. Kennedy is shot and murdered, leaving Mason alone with his deceased parent. There are many fighting scenes that include Macedon, all of which involve Psycho and his goons. * Macedon uses ninja techniques in numerous fight scenes throughout the film. * Several people are shot dead during the film. * Heath's face is burnt to soot and tissue when a chemical is spewed on him. * There is a closeup shot of spiders ripping through a dead body. * At one point Psycho shoots someone dead, then fires multiple gunshots into his body in a comedic fashion, spelling "ROFL". * Heath Psycho burns a man with Greek Fire and there are many shots of his charred carcass. * Heath Psycho stabs somebody in the abdomen with a Samurai Sword. * Heath Psycho carries a gun and uses it several times throughout the film. * Several people are murdered throughout the film using Heath Psycho's lethal mustard gas, which leaves grotesque veins in their eyes. This includes a mass gassing attempt on the alley with huge balloons filled with the gas, but Macedon manages to remove them from the area with his Mace-Flyer. * Heath Psycho is seen gleefully cutting out photos of bloody corpses from war journals. * Heath Psycho has a Super Soaker that shoots venom. We see the tissue on his mistress' face which are the result of a poison attack. * One of Psycho's guys attacks Macedon using twin claymores. Another one attempts jump kicks into Macedon after activating retractable swords that extend from the bottom of his shoes. Another of Psycho's guys attacks Macedon with a heavy chain. * A factory full of Heath Psycho's minions is exploded, and the occupants are murdered in the blast. * Heath Psycho shoots down the Mace-Flyer, and when Macedon emerges from the burning wreckage his head has many gory open wounds on it. These injuries can clearly be seen on his face for the remaining duration of the film. * Macedon kills one of Heath Psycho's ruffians by sticking a telescopic melee weapon that extends from his glove up his anus. * At the end of the film Macedon brutally assaults Psycho. He punches him repeatedly and at one point smashes his face through a wall. Heath Psycho's face is disfigured and bloodied from this, and he is seen barfing organs onto the floor. * Heath Psycho plummets to his death at the end of the film. We do not see him hit the ground, but we get a lingering shot of his bloody corpse embedded in the pavement below, with his head removed. Profanity 6/10 * 1 use of "dammit Jesus", 2 uses of "f*ck", 2 uses of "w**re", and mild profanity such as "sh*t" and "a*s". * "Oh my god!" is said throughout by every major character. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 5/10 * Two muggers are seen counting their loot on a rooftop. One of them is smoking marijuana. * Commissioner Trigger is shown smoking a bong, which he aggressively flicks at Knox. * There is a party scene where characters are shown drinking Moonshine. Frightening/Intense Scenes 8/10 * Heath Psycho burns a guy with a flamethrower that fries him to a charred crisp. The blackened, ash coated corpse is then seen for the rest of the scene as Psycho talks to it. * This film has a dark tone. Macedon appears frightening sometimes and of course, Psycho will unsettle the audience. * Las Angeles is dark and oppressive and its occupants are trauma-stricken by Psycho's reign. The overall atmosphere is quite bleak and intimidating. * Psycho hijacks a TV broadcast signal to deliver his threat about a dangerous acid he has included in household consumer products, which he has already sold in significant quantities to the public, causing a mass panic. * Psycho's grin is unnatural-looking and will scare children. In certain scenes he wears make-up (his own skin is shredded up) which drips off when his face is splashed by water. * The scene where Isa removes her mask to reveal her melted face is quite horrifying for kids. * Macedon himself is extremely dark and mysterious in this film. He always lurks out of sight in the shadows, then appears out of nowhere to take down a villain. He also serial kills countless criminals over the film's time. His presence is quite intimidating and will traumatize small children. * The fight scenes are quite bloody. One at the end of the film where a particularly large mobster wearing specs goes berserk and tries to murder Macedon, at one point slamming him into a wall and repeatedly kicking him. Total: 34/50 Rated R for frenetic sequences of violence, suggestive content, language, drug use, and disturbing images. Recommended Age: 12+ Category:Movies Category:R Category:2017 Category:Cancelled Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Macedon